Miss me? I didn't forget
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura returns to Konoha High and brought back some company with her. Sasuke wants her back and her ex-friend wants to be friends with her again but when she was ready forgive and when Ino kisses her boyfriend, what's gonna happen? What does the Akatsuki do in this? Yahiko's back! AkatSaku and SakuraxMulti and other couples. Rated M for language and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: A high school fanfic!**

**Sakura: Blossom Kunochi doesn't own Naruto!**

* * *

Konoha High

9:00 am

Monday

"Class, settle down!" Kakashi shouts.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Lee sat down on their seats.

"We have 3 new students in our class...They got transfered from the Suna High School Academy. You may come in."

A girl with 4 spiky pony tails came in. Shikamaru had his eyes wide open.

"Sorry...My brother and his friend don't want to come in..." The girl informed.

Then a red headed boy came in holding hands with a girl.

The girl had a hood on.

"My name is Sabaku no Temari. I am 2nd eldest of the Sand Siblings and a member of the Sand Punks." The girl with spiky ponytails says.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. My parents are dead. I am the youngest of the Sand Siblings and a member of the Sand Punks. I care for no one except one girl." The red haired said in a cold voice.

The hooded girl said nothing.

"Will you please take of your hood?" Kakashi requested the girl.

The girl sighed and flipped her head up.

"Gasp!" Everyone was shocked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My parents are dead and I left Konoha High 3 years ago. My ex-boyfriend Sasuke cheated on me. My friends backstabbed me and I only have 5 real friends. I only care for one person..."

Sakura and Gaara still held hands then they looked at each other.

"Sakura will sit beside Shikamaru and Gaara will sit beside Naruto."

They held hands as they walked to their seat. They sat beside each other.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She looked different than 3 years ago.

She wore a black skirt and a dark pink tank top. She has short hair. She wore a red lipstick on her.

**RRRiiiing!**

"You are all dismissed for Lunch."

* * *

"Is that the Haruno freak?!"

"Hey, it's the sand siblings and Oh no..."

There was gossiping around the cafeteria. The Sand Punks sat down at a table near the Rookie 9 table who was listening to their conversation.

"My old friends are still here...Even my Ex-BFF and my Ex-boyfriend." Sakura sulked then nuzzled to Gaara's neck.

"Thanks my Desert Rose...You make my life better when your around."

"Happy to be yours, my Cherry Blossom."

"Awww..." Temari and her big brother Kankuro did that.

"AAAAA!" A voice screamed.

"What was that?!" Temari asked.

"Hinata?!" Sakura ran to the boys bathroom which was near their table and what Sakura saw was horrible.

"Help!"

* * *

**Sakura: Poor Hinata...I'm gonna kill that bastard!**

**Me: Guess who was hurting Hinata.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Do you want me to make him kiss Naruto?**

**Sakura: No...Make him kiss Lee!**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Me: Thank you for the reviews and it was only one review but one makes me happy.**

**Sakura: Say it!**

**Sasuke: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto...Can I go?!**

**Me and Sakura: Fine! **

* * *

"Sasuke?!" Sakura shouted in shock.

Sasuke was whipping Hinata's chest with a belt. Hinata was undressed for her top. Hinata looked scared and she was crying.

"What did you do to her?!" Sakura asked in rage. Sakura pushed Sasuke away from Hinata then Sakura heals Hinata.

"T-Thank you Sakura-chan..." Hinata fainted. Sakura was relieved because if Sasuke whipped her one more time, he could have ripped her chest open. Sakura looked in horror at Hinata.

"I knew that one day...I will call for them." Sakura licked Hinata's blood from her scars.

"Gaara...Help me get her to the Nurse's office."

* * *

Sakura was walking home with Gaara. They were getting soaked in the rain while Temari and Kankuro left them at school and went to go shopping. (Kankuro was forced cause he lost a bet to Temari at Rock, Paper, Scissors.)

They were romantically running through the rain using Gaara's Jacket. They were running to Sakura's house, not a hotel.(The Sand Siblings are living with Sakura's family that will be revealed later.)

"We're almost there!" Sakura shouted.

They were near. The house was only 5 houses away. As they ran the heard something.

"Hello." The turned around in shock.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura barked.

Sasuke was holding Hinata by the neck.

"Let her go! She has no business with you!" Sakura shouted.

"Not unless you date me."

Sakura was going to throw a punch but then Sasuke tightened his hand around the Hyuuga girl's neck.

"You can't do anything now!" Sasuke snickered.

"Get him!"

Sasuke was knocked out by a certain redhead that Sakura knows...

"Sasori!" Sakura shouted cheerfully.

"We should go before he wakes up." Sasori says.

Sakura picked up Hinata's body and wrapped her around with her shirt and she was wearing a black tank top to cover her bra.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Thank you Neji. She can't go home now. You have to take care of her here. Sasuke badly injured her legs."

"What excuse am I going to give?"

"Tell her dad that she...She went to a girl's vacation at her friend's house for 3 days."

"Ok! I'll be right there."

Sakura put down the phone.

"Thank you father for letting her stay." Sakura smiled.

"Your welcome my blossom." An orange haired man smiled back at her.

Sakura brought her up to her room and laid her on her bed.

"S-Sakura..."

"Be quiet Hinata...Rest, and don't stand up for a while." Sakura smiled at her then Hinata fell to sleep.

"May I come in?"

"Sure!"

A boy with long blonde hair entered the room.

"Deidara, I missed you." Sakura hugged Deidara tightly.

"Yeah, I missed you too, un."

They left the room and went to Deidara's room.

"How's the mission?" Sakura asked.

"It's hell! I had to run 3 days straight!"

Sakura giggled.

"You think t's funn? Well, I'll show you! Come here!"

Sakura tried to run but Deidara grabbed her foot then put her on the bed.

"Please..Uh oh...S-Stop!" Sakura complained.

"Hahahhahhah!" Deidara was tickling her foot.

"S-Stop! I'm gonna, Hahaha kick you!"

Lucky Sakura, she kicked him in the forehead.

"Sorry!"

**Ding Dong**

Sakura ran down to the door.

"Neji, you're here." Sakura greeted him.

"I will look after Hinata." Sakura led Neji to her room and showed a sleeping Hinata.

Sakura closed the door.

Neji was looking at her room. So many pictures. On the nightstand was pictures. The one on top was of Sakura and Gaara. They were hugging each other and smiling. He sorted them. The 2nd one was of her and Shikamaru who had a 2 ponytails and a bow on his head. Neji remembered that memory.

_"Truth or dare Shikamaru?" Neji asked._

_"Dare! I'm not a chicken!" Shikamaru shouted bravely._

_"Hehe...I dare you to let Sakura make you a girly hairstyle!"_

_"No!"_

The 3rd one was of Sakura and Naruto. That was taken at the Ramen Shop. The were having a Ramen eating contest. Sakura won cause Naruto was too full to eat more.

The 4th one really touched Neji. The people in the photo was him and Sakura. Sakura kissed him on the cheek on that photo. She kissed cause Neji saved her from gangsters.

The 5th one...Was the photo that brought bad memories to Sakura...A picture of her and Ino.

* * *

The next day was a no school day. The school was...uh...cancelled cause...Kakashi used it for an Icha-Icha clubhouse.

Neji fell asleep on a chair next to Hinata's bed.

Sakura entered the room.

"Neji..."

Neji woke up at the voice.

"Breakfast for you and Hinata." Sakura held 2 platters. One with tea and pancakes and one with noodles.

She gave the one with noodles to Neji and put Hinata's plate down and tried to wake up Hinata.

"Hinata...Wake up." Sakura said with a voice of an Angel. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw Sakura and Neji in the room.

"Breakfast." Sakura brought the plate to her lap. Sakura started feeding her like a child then the conversation started.

"Why is Sasuke beating you? Besides getting me?" Sakura asked in worry.

"I should tell you this first." Hinata drank some tea and Sakura and Neji came closer to hear the story.

"When everyone realized you were gone, Sasuke didn't even care. He didn't even give a f**k about asking about you. Every night, Sasuke would go to Ino's house and sleep with her. Every Night I tell you. Sometimes in school, he would bribe the Janitor and they do it in the Janitor's locker. Do want to know how I know this? I was there. I heard everything. One night a few weeks before you came back, Sasuke got drunk at school...He entered the girls bathroom and then...and then..."

"And then what?" Sakura asked.

"I was the only one in the bathroom..." Hinata said in a voice that was close to crying.

"H-He...almost killed me..."

Hinata was shaking in fear.

"Then he beats me up everyday..." Hinata cried to Sakura's shoulder.

"Why didn't tell me this?" Neji said.

"H-He'll kill you too..." Hinata cried harder.

"If they hurt you, they hurt me too." Sakura said.

"What could we do?" Neji asked Sakura. Sakura's lips formed into an evil smile.

"Payback."

* * *

School Started again

Lunch Recess

Sakura saw Sasuke pull Hinata to the bathroom.

"Neji...Now."

Neji bashed in the bathroom and saw Sasuke punching Hinata. Sasuke saw Neji but continued hurting the girl. Neji lunged at the Uchiha and punched his arm. Sakura helped Hinata get up to her knees.

"Call for help." Sakura whispered to Hinata's ear. Hinata nodded and ran to the principals office.

Sasuke punched Neji. Neji's nose was bleeding. Sakura tried to defend him but Sasuke slapped her then Sasuke bashed her head to the mirror.

"You'll be my next victim...Sa-ku-ra..." Sasuke slithered.

Sakura's head was badly damaged. She tried to heal but then Sasuke stepped on her hands which unabled her to heal. Neji was cold on the ground.

Sasuke began to kick Sakura and step on her torso. When he stepped on her chest, Sakura screamed in pain while gurgling blood mixed with water. Sasuke punched her forehead then they heard a crack. Sakura started shaking.

Sasuke touched her then she screamed really loud.

"S-Sakura..." was all the Neji could say.

The scream was heard all over the school.

"What's going on?!"

Sasuke and Neji looked at the door.

"Sakura!" A red head came to her side.

"She's having a seizure!" The red head shouted.

"Deidara! Tobi!" He called.

Then a masked boy and Deidara came.

"Sakura-chan!" They both shouted

"Call the ambulance! Call the ambulance!" The red head called out.

Sakura didn't stop shaking.

* * *

"Can Gaara Sabaku go to the office?" The principal Tsunade entered Kakashi's room.

Gaara stood up from his seat and followed the woman till they got to the car. They drove to the hospital. The went to the emergency room quickly.

In the room were the red headed boy, Tobi, Deidara and nurses and doctors.

"Gaara, get over here now!" Deidara cried.

Gaara ran to the circle and saw Sakrua on the bed crying and screaming.

"Help! Help me!" She screamed with her eyes closed.

Gaara quickly held her hand then she calmed down slowly then she fell asleep.

"What happened to her?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke..." Neji appeared in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: (Crying) I'm gonna miss my friends!**

**Sakura: She is graduating...Blossom Kunochi doesn't own Naruto**

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

"I'm going to kill him for nearly killing my Cherry Blossom!" Gaara screamed.

"I would too..." Neji murmured.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" The redheaded boy shouted.

"Anyway, who are you?" Neji asked the redheaded boy who saved Sakura.

"My name is Sasori. I am a close friend of Sakura."

"Sakura will recover quickly. She can go to school tomorrow." Tsunade said.

* * *

Sakura walked through the school hall by Lunch Recess. She wore a mask to hide her face. Her eye was damaged but it was healing.

"Hey, it's the freak!"

Sakura turned around and saw Karin. Karin was one of the most pretty girls in the school. She was from Mr. Orochimaru's class. Sakura kept walking.

"Your mother was a prostitute!" Karin and her friends laughed and laughed.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about her!" Sakura shouted.

"So? She was a prostitute. She was a b***h!" Karin snorted. Sakura was pissed off and mad.

"She f***ed all of the men! She's a whore!" Karin kept saying bad things about Sakura's mom.

"She's a retard!"

That was the last straw. Sakura ran to Karin and held her by the neck.

"Never...Never ever say anything about my mother ever again..." Sakura let her go and walked away. She didn't know that Ino, Naruto were watching her every move.

Everyone's thoughts

Ino

W-What happened to her? She is more brutal and is most likely to kill anyone! We must bring her back!

Naruto

Sakura...No...This must be Gaara's fault!

Sakura walked away with her mask on her.

* * *

Naruto and Ino were spying on Sakura as she walked home with Gaara in the rain.

"She called my mom a prostitute..." Sakura said in a voice full of anger and sadness.

"Karin's a prostitute! I heard she slept with 12 guys." Gaara said then they both laughed. They were both getting soaked in the rain. No jackets or umbrellas. Just their shirts and pants.

Sakura kissed Gaara on the lips when she removed her mask but the 2 blondes can't see her face then she put it back on.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Gaara suddenly chased Sakura to their house's backyard. Gaara tackled Sakura then they kissed.(Sakura's mask was off then she put back.

Naruto and Ino saw them on the tree in the backyard.

"What the hell?" Ino whispered to Naruto who was speechless.

"SAKURA, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto shouted so loud that Sakura and Gaara could hear him.

Sakura and Gaara looked to the tree.

Sakura looked annoyed then she climbed the tree and climbed past Naruto then walked to the branch that leads to her room window.

Gaara sighed in a I love her sigh.

"What did you do to her that made her so cruel?" Naruto asked.

"Her ex slept with her best friend." Gaara glared at Ino then he went inside the house. Naruto and Ino watched Sakura inside her room. Sakura thought they left.

Tobi entered Sakura's room.

"Tobi missed Saku-chan!" The masked man hugged the masked Sakura.

"Tobi is sorry that Tobi can't protect Sakura."

"It's ok Obito." Tobi took off his mask revealing Obito.

"Can you take off you mask?" The boy asked. Sakura smiled.

Obito slowly took off her mask revealing her face.

Her face was full of cuts from the glass.

"You look prettier to me when your mask is off." Obito kissed her leaving Naruto and Ino confused.

"Thanks for caring...Unlike my ex-friends."

"We will always be there for you." Tobi left the room.

"Hey, if you wanted to spy you should've asked!"

Naruto and Ino ran away.

* * *

The Next day

"We should break them up." Ino said to Naruto as they walk to school.

"I agree...Maybe he was the reason that she's turned a little brutal." Naruto says.

"I got a plan..." Ino whispered a plan to Naruto.

* * *

Lunch

The masked Sakura went to the bathroom.

"Now." Ino flirted Gaara.

"You look hot...

"Ok?" Gaara said confused. Sakura saw the 2 as she came out of the bathroom.

**Sakura's POV**

_What...the...hell...is...going...on?_

**Ino's flirting with my Gaara?!**

_No...Please don't!_

Ino kissed Gaara on the lips and ran. This was the 2nd time I was heartbroken. I walked away from the cafeteria and left crying.

* * *

No one's POV

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. All I know is that she went to the bathroom at lunch." Ino replied.

"I'll go check." Naruto walked to the girl's bathroom and heard crying and voices.

"She what?!"

"S-Sh-She k-kissed G-Gaara..." That voice continued crying and sobbing.

Naruto peeks inside the door.

"I-I was g-going to forg-give I-Ino today but then...She d-did it..." Sakura was crying with her mask on.

"I'm sorry Sakura..." Hinata said.

"T-Thank you..." Sakura stood up and looked in the mirror and took of her mask.

"I'll just go to the office and say I'm not feeling well then I'll go home..." Sakura put back her mask on and was on the way out. Naruto ran away from the door before she could go.

* * *

Sakura's house

She cried in her bed. She was banging her head on the metal table.

"Can I come in?"

"Sasori?!" Sakura turned around to see Sasori.

"S-Sure..." Sakura wiped her tears.

"What's wrong" Sasori asked.

"Ino kissed Gaara..." Sakura started crying again.

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked to the principal's office. She walked passed her classroom then she peeked into it. _

_Gaara and Ino were kissing but this time Gaara was the one kissing. It broke her heart again!_

_She ran to the office not noticing Naruto was there._

It was 2:15

"It's ok Sakura." Sasori hugged the girl.

"T-Thanks Sasori...Sasori, I think I'll sit with my real friends tomorrow..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: This is kinda AkatSaku...**

**Sakura: I have been looking forward to this!**

**Sasori: Yeah! Do you prefer SasoSaku?**

**Deidara: No way! Kat will prefer Deisaku!**

**Me: Since when do you call me by my nickname? Anyway it's a little NaruSaku. **

**Sakura: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto. Now...If my 2 boys won't shut up, I'll feed them to my dog!**

**Gulp**

* * *

The next day

"Class, we will be sharing classmates with another class. We will be sharing with Ms. Mitirashi's class." Everyone whined while Sakura(under the mask) smiled.

The Akatsuki and some other kids entered.

"You may sit wherever you want. I'm too busy reading my manual." The Akatsuki sat near Sakura. Deidara and Sasori sat beside her on the sides.

The other boys got a little jealous especially Gaara! Sasuke was mumbling bad stuff about Itachi who sat beside Deidara.

"I'm too busy to teach so you guys have free time and if anyone asks, tell them that I told you to do research on playing."

The AkatSaku group left the room and walked like the men in black or "The men in cloaks." Sakura is called a boy because she was a tomboy.

Sakura would go with Gaarta but now she was with the bad boys of the school.

* * *

P.E

"We will be holding a Tournament for the whole school! Group with 4 people!" Gai shouted in that youthful voice.

Sakura was changed her mask to an Anbu like mask to show that she was ready to fight.

"Here are the groups!"

**Sand Punks: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Baki (Where is Sakura?)**

**Konoha Fighters: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee**

**Barbie Girls: Karin, Matsuri, Tayuya, Fu**

**Girl Power: Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kin**

**Untitled: Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Shino**

**Cool: Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi**

**The Akatsuki's Strongest: Sakura, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi**

Everyone gasped when they saw the last group. They knew that their power was strong. They were a little scared if they ever fought them.

"The Tournament will start tomorrow! Train youthfully!" Gai cried out.

* * *

Lunch

The Akatsuki walked to a table by the window near The Sand Punks and the Konoha kids.

"What is she doing with my brother?" Sasuke asked with anger. Sakura was talking to Itachi and they were laughing. Naruto looked scared.

"Ino, we shouldn't have done the plan..." Naruto whispered.

"Why? I heard that Gaara broke up with Sakura last night." Ino said.

"That's not it!" Naruto whispered loudly that his whole tale could hear him.

"She was crying with Hinata-chan yesterday! She was going to forgive you but then you broke her again!" Naruto shouted. The Sand Punks heard it except the Akatsuki.

**RRRRRIIIIINGGGGG**

The Akatsuki stood up and went to their next class.

* * *

Singing

"Sakura, your next to sing." Anko called out.

Sakura went to She the front of the class. She took a big breath and began.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
(Don't forget)

"Thank you..." Sakura spoke then went back to her seat.

"Gaara...What happened?" Temari asked.

Gaara looked down.

* * *

On the way home it was raining(Again!)

"Tell me!" Temari shouted at Gaara like a mad person.

"I kissed Ino then I broke up with her!" Gaara answered.

"Why?!"

"..." Gaara didn't answer.

Gaara turned to the other side of the side walk. Sakura was running with Naruto chasing her.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Naruto was running after Sakura to her house.

"I hope he can't find me here." Sakura was hiding in the tree house. Naruto was in her backyard.

"If you are here, I'll just say it! Ino planned to break you and Gaara up! I am sorry! I really am! I would put you guys back together but, I guess I can't! Please...forgive me!"

"I forgive you Naruto, you baka." Naruto turned his head to the tree where Sakura hid.

"Get in here, you baka! I don't want you to get sick in the rain!" Naruto climbed the tree and joined her.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm sorry for everything. Gaara must have put you into a lot of pain."

"Y-Yeah..."

Sakura opened a box and found some long band-aid.

"Naruto, can you help me?"

Naruto went to Sakura's side. Sakura took off her mask and took off the band aid from her eyes and her forehead revealing cuts.

"Sasuke must have damaged you a lot." Naruto said as he wrapped the cloth.

"He smashed my head into a mirror. He damaged my cranium and sort of ripped of my skin." Sakura chuckled.

"Oh shit!" Sakura looked down to her right arm and saw that it was bleeding. She licked the blood off and wrapped it with another band aid.

"Sakura, why do you have so many cuts on your body?" Naruto eyed her arms and her legs which were covered in band aids.

"I cut myself 3 years ago and I won't let them heal." Sakura said bitterly.

"Sakura, remember when we used to play here?"

"Ah, yes...It takes me back." Sakura smiled.

The rain stopped.

"I think you should go." Sakura says.

"Ok, bye!" Naruto teleported home while Sakura walked the tree branch then into her bedroom. She locked the window then the door. She laid down and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Tomorrow, we will go camping for a month. Pack your things!" Kakashi announced


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Camping! You guys are lucky!**

**Sakura: I wonder who I'll be sharing my tent or cabin with?**

**Naruto: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto! Not Dattebayo!**

**Sakura: Anyway, give me a hint.**

**Me: Friendship of TemaSaku and Sakura is strong! Oh and KibaSaku**

* * *

The next day

"We will be assigned to busses. Here are the groups."

**Bus 1 ****Bus 2 Bus 3**

**Sakura Ino Hidan**

**Gaara Temari Kakuzu**

**Sasuke Hinata Itachi**

**Naruto Tenten Shikamaru**

**Sasori Kankuro Neji**

**Deidara ****Karin Chouji**

**Sai Suigetsu Tobi**

"Why is Ms. Mitirashi's class coming with us?" Neji asked.

"This year they are coming with us." Kakashi replied.

"Now let's get going."

* * *

On the bus

Sakura sat down by the window close to the door.

Gaara was about to sit beside her when Naruto asked to sit beside her. "Sure." Naruto sat beside her. Gaara sat beside Sasuke.

Behind Sakura was Sasori and Deidara. Sakura was at the first row and Gaara and Deidara were on the 2nd row.

Deidara started doing eye contact with Gaara and said "Hurt her again and I'll blow you up."

Meanwhile with Sakura and Naruto

"Let's play truth or dare by rock paper scissors." Naruto said.

Rock paper scissors!

"You go first!" Sakura cheered.

"Fine."

"Truth or dare Naruto."

"Uh...Truth!"

"Is it true you like Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto said while blushing.

After an hour of waiting...

"I'm bored..." Naruto moaned.

"Me too."Sakura said. She took her headphones and ipod from her bag.

She went to pictures in her ipod and Naruto was watching.

She scrolled to a picture of her and Gaara on the swings and other pics.

"You and Gaara are pretty close." Naruto said.

"He broke up with me 2 nights ago." Sakura said sadly.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok! Ino's a whore and so is Sasuke!" Sakura said loud enough that the whole bus can hear.

"Did you just call me and Ino whores?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh hell yeah! Hey, I got a story from an old friend of mine from my old school! A boy with a chicken butt hair cut slept with all the beautiful girls of the school! You hear that, people!" Sakura shouted. The whole bus cheered.

"Oh and he wants me back! Well this is my answer..." Sakura walked to Sasuke's side of the bus then...KICKED HIM IN HIS PRIVATE PART!

"Try reviving your clan now, B***H!" Sakura went back to her seat and everyone cheered including the bus driver!

* * *

When they arrived at camp

Sakura's bus have been telling the other people that Sakura kicked Sasuke in his part. When Sakura walked passed someone they said something like "Go Sakura!"

Sakura was really proud of herself.

"Ok! Here are your papers for your cabin! Find you cabin now." Kakashi handed the paper to Sakura.

"Cabin 3."

Sakura found the cabin first.

"I'm so tired." Sakura went into the shower room.

"So tired..." Kiba arrived at the Cabin 3. The shower started running but Kiba didn't notice.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Kiba entered the bathroom not knowing that a certain pink haired girl was in there in the shower.

When he didn't notice Sakura ad the shower. He took off his shirt. When he was about to remove his boxers her heard a scream.

"Kiba?! GET OUT!" Kiba turned around to see Sakura, naked. Kiba was drooling but then Sakura punched him giving him a nosebleed.

Kiba got out of the bathroom.

"Kiba, why are you out of the bathroom with your boxer?" Kiba saw Neji and Shikamaru in the room.

"Uh..." Kiba was just standing.

"Ok! You can go now!" Sakura came out of the bathroom. She wore her black shorts and pink skirt, A pink vest and her hair tied up.

"T-Thanks." Kiba entered the shower.

Sakura went outside. She went to the lake and sat down.

She was just sitting down when she saw Gaara and Ino. They were sitting down on a bench.

Sakura looked into the water.

"I'm a monster." Sakura stepped into the water then it splashed. As it stopped she saw a reflection of Temari behind her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She asked.

"Gaara broke up with me and went with Ino...She steals my boys then she sleeps with them." Sakura said coldly.

"Gaara's gonna pay...Don't worry. I'll talk to him later."

* * *

The sun began to set. Sakura has been sitting by the lake for the whole day. She was been staring at her reflection. Her short hair flowed by the wind. Temari came back.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"He...H-He's in love with her." Temari said sadly. Sakura stared at the water and cried...Tears dropped down for an hour.

"I don't care anymore..." Sakura walked around the camp. It was beautiful...The lake...The forest and the stage.

Sakura found the gym. She took a punching bag and punched it several times. It looked beaten.

She went outside and went to her cabin.

She found Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba fighting. Sakura went to her bed. They won't stop arguing.

"SHUT UP OR I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Everyone became silent.

* * *

Breakfast at the cafeteria

Sakura ate with her cabin group. She looked emotionless and cold. She ate her breakfast quickly.

"What's with her?" Kiba asked. Neji said nothing along with Shikamaru.

"Sakura, we have a problem." Sasori was behind her.

"What is it, Sasori-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Ino talked Gaara into sleeping with her." Sasori said. Sakura froze.

"Excuse me for a moment." Sakura stood up and ran. She ran going back to her cabin. As she ran she bumped into Sasuke.

"Sorry!" Sakura tried to run but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in concern. Sakura hugged him.

"I-Ino...She stole everything!"

Sakura didn't take it anymore. She took of her mask then broke it. Her cuts were revealed. Sasuek didn't know that this was the damage that he caused her.

* * *

Sakura returned to the cafeteria. Temari saw Sakura shedding a few tears.

"Gaara, do you know what has happened to Sakura?" Temari asked. Gaara looked up and nodded a no.

"She is broken down again." Temari said.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked. And that was when Temari got pissed off.

"YOU DON'T CARE! SHE REALLY LOVED YOU! YOU THREW HER HEART AWAY! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU DAMAGED HER TOO HARD?!"

Gaara said nothing then he looked at Sakura. She was pale and then she left.

* * *

Sakura went back to the lake and looked at her reflection again.

Her tears dropped into the water.

She stared at it for an hour that her cabin mates were looking for her.

"There you are! We have been looking for you!" Kiba found her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kiba sat down with her.

"I lost 2 hearts to the same girl." Sakura said.

"Hey, I lost 6 to the same man!" Kiba said.

"We got to go...Kakashi wants us at the stage." Kiba took Sakura's hand and ran.

Sakura's POV

What is this? Is this love again? Am I falling for Kiba?

* * *

No one's POV

They arrived at the stage. Everyone gasped at Sakura's face but she didn't care.

"We will have a survival tournament. Here's how it goes! Each team will have a pack of food and water and everything else you need. You have to follow the red flags. The first one to find the blue flag and bring it back get to have ice cream cookies!" Kakashi says.

"Question. Who are the teams?"

"Your cabin group."

Sakura went near Kiba. They still held their hands.

"Now...GO!"

Sakura's Team ran to their cabin and took everything they needed. The red flags leads to the lake. There was lots of canoes. They were the first team to get on and get going. The went to the other side of the lake.

"I can see Karin's group coming!" Shikamaru shouted.

Sakura paddled faster. They got to the other side. Then they followed the flags.

* * *

5 hours later

"We should rest." Sakura said while sweating.

"Y-Yeah! My back hurts." Kiba said. They all set up their tents and then a problem.

"Guys, we got a problem." Kiba said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We had only 2 tents." Kiba said.

"I"m not sharing with Kiba!" Shikamaru shouted.

"No way Inuzuka!" Neji shouted.

"I'll share with him." Sakura said.

"Thank a million times!" Kiba shouted. Sakura checked the tent.

"Uh Kiba, we might be sleeping on top of each other. We don't have enough space." Sakura said. Kiba blushed.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU will sleep with that dog?!" Sakura and Kiba turned their heads to see Ino. Sakura held Kiba's hand again. Kiba knew that Sakura is scared.

"What's wrong Sakura? Cat got your Gaara?" Ino said. Sakura clenched her fists.

"Leave her alone!" Kiba barked.

"I'll torture you soon, Sakura." Ino went away.

"Whore." Sakura said then Kiba and her stare at each other then they laughed.

**Me: Good right?**

**Kiba: Yeah! What's going to happen to GaaSaku?**

**Me: I'll try to bring it back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I miss my besties!**

**Sakura: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto. It's ok! You can see them in 2 months.**

**Me: But one of them is Grade 4!**

**Kiba: What's the couple?**

**Me: KibaSaku.**

* * *

It was getting dark. Neji and Shikamaru fell asleep. Sakura and Kiba were still awake.

"So, you dated Ino then Sasuke stole all your past girlfriends?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Don't trust Sasuke. He'll try to seduce you then sleep with you." Kiba said.

"Oh ok. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Me too, Sakura." Kiba went in. The space was so small that Sakura can't fit to the side.

"You can sleep on top of me." Kiba said.

"Thanks Kiba." Sakura and Kiba tried to make this work but then they got into an awkward position. Kiba's legs were spread out and Sakura was between them.

"Well...This is awkward." Sakura said before laughing with Kiba. The finally got into a comfortable position. Sakura's head was on Kiba's chest and her whole body was on top of him.

"Good night Sakura-chan." Kiba said.

"Goodnight Kiba-kun." Sakura answered before the went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Kiba wake up!" Kiba opened his eyes to see Sakura.

"We have a very bad problem." Sakura helped Kiba up then everything was gone.

The tents were gone. The food and everything was gone.

"Ino's group must have stole them." Sakura said.

"Those bastards!" Kiba said as Sakura joined Neji and Shikamaru who were already awake.

"We have to get that flag." Sakura said. They took their backpacks and ran at super speed.

* * *

2 hours later

Sakura's team hid in the trees as they watched Ino, Gaara, Karin and Sasuke eat their food.

"Those bitches are too dumb to find us." Ino said. Sakura was going to give signal then...

"Now." Sakrua whispered. Kiba went behind Sasuke then knocked him out. Ino saw one by one of her teammates get knocked out.

"Your turn!" Sakura knocked out Ino.

* * *

Ino started to wake up to only find herself tied up to a tree.

"Sakura?" Ino murmured.

"Yeah, it's me!" Sakura shouted. Gaara, Karin and Sasuke were awake.

"We are reclaiming our stuff. Don't even think about giving us payback." Sakura said before walking away.

"Sakura, wait!" Gaara shouted.

"What is it, cheater?" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry!"

"This song will make you understand!" Sakura said.

Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help 'Cause you know...

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

"Yeah...Your too little too late for now." Sakura said then she walked away.

* * *

"That was a beautiful song, Sakura-chan." Neji said.

"Thanks Neji. We should hurry. I sense other groups coming." Sakura said. They ran at super speed.

* * *

"We got the flag!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"We should hide it. Somebody might snatch it." Shikamaru says.

Sakura performed a jutsu that could turn it invisible then she hid it in her pocket.

"Hide!" Sakura shouted. They all ran to the trees.

Sakura saw Ino's team run up.

"Somebody got the flag! We must run back to catch them!" Ino said then her team ran back.

"We have to get back now!" Sakura said then her whole team jumped tree to tree to go back.

* * *

Sakura's team are running in full speed since every single team is after them. They lost them when they got to the canoes. They went away when they couldn't find them.

"We have to get Sakura to land!" Neji shouted. Neji was holding Sakura in his arms while swimming. She had choked on water while she was underwater.

"I have a better idea!" Kiba turned to the surfboard and Shikamaru became the engine. Nejii carried Sakura while he sat down on Kiba's back.

"Breathe! Oh no. She's not breathing! Faster Nara!" Neji shouted at Shikamaru.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sakura opened her eyes to see Neji in front of her.

"We won." He said. Sakura hugged Neji. He blushed.

"I have a plan for all the other guys who chased us like fangirls." Sakura whispered the plan to her team.

* * *

Every single team had returned and they were at the stage. They were waiting for Kakashi then he appeared.

"I have a very special announcement to make...WATER FIGHT!" Kakashi had a water gun then he squirted it at everyone. Sakura appeared with a water hose and splashed many people especially Ino.

"Asta Lavista baby!"

* * *

**Me: Please review or I'll come out of the computer and squirt you with my water gun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

**Neji: Hn...**

**Me: NejiSaku.**

**Neji: Yahoooo!**

* * *

After the water gun fight everyone fell asleep

Next day

"AAAAAAA!"

Sakura's woke up to the girl's scream.

"KIBA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME?!" Sakura asked. Kiba has hugging her and he was still in a deep sleep.

"Sakura... mm... I... you... are... really... hm... soft... I... think... I... like... you..."

Sakura froze and Shikamaru's and Neji's mouth were hanging.

* * *

Morning

10: 17

Sakura was on the swing near the stage. She was alone. She was looking down.

"Sakura, why are you so sad?" A voice asked her.

"Why? Do you really want to know?" She says. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes."

"I am still broken...Gaara." Sakura walked away from the red headed boy.

* * *

She went back to her cabin she looked her side window. She saw Gaara and Ino on the bed. Sakura had to stop them.

She took her slingshot. She took some pebbles. She aimed for Gaara. She successfully hit him. It wasn't enough. She still had time to stop them.

She took a paper and stuffed it with a knock out bomb and some detonating clay. She wrapped it into a ball then placed it on her sling shot.

Then aimed it at the window.

3...2...1

"Katsu!"

The cabin got into a small explosion causing the walls to break. Everyone surrounded the cabin then the walls fell down. Everyone gasped then the boys shielded the girls eyes.

Gaara and Ino were naked. Karin without makeup and Sasuke dancing barbie girl.

Sakura tried to hold back her tears. Gaara was staring at her.

"I wish I never seen that." Sakura said before she ran away. Some people saw her crying as she ran. Temari and Kankuro followed her along with her cabin, Naruto and the Akatsuki.

* * *

Temari was the first one to find Sakura. She was underwater. The water was 20 feet deep and she was slowly falling. She was drowning herself. Her eyes were open.

She was 5 feet below from the surface.

'I'm losing air!' Sakura thought. She saw a hand try to grab hers.

'Neji...' She thought as he grabbed her hand. To Sakura as he pulled her up, she blacked out.

* * *

"Naruto, calm down!"

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

Sakura opened her eyes. Naruto was there. Sakura looked pale.

"Why?! Why am I still alive?! Curse my fate!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked around and saw Deidara, Akatsuki, Temari and Kankuro.

"Tobi..." Sakura murmured. Sakura stands up and thanks Neji then walks to her cabin. She locked herself in the bathroom. She cried and cried.

"Sakura?" Neji knocked on the door.

"Neji, what do you want?" Sakura said coldly.

"Come, on. You can talk to me. Like when we used to a long time ago." Neji says with concern.

"O-Ok...It was me." Sakura said.

"I wanted to stop GaaIno but then when I saw them when the walls fell down, I can't believe that he would do this." Sakura said then she cried.

"Can you come out?" Sakura came out of the room. Her face has healed a little though.

"You know, you look pretty without your mask." Neji says.

"Thank you, Neji..."

* * *

"Have you seen my cousin?" Hinata asked Kiba.

"No. Check the lake." Kiba says before going back to watching TV.

Hinata ran to the lake and didn't see him. She saw some land at the middle of the lake. There was a Sakura. Below the Cherry Blossom tree, was Neji asleep with Sakura in his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

"Hey, Hinata I was- WHAT?!" Naruto saw the NejiSaku under the Sakura and then he was like panicking.

"Shush, Naruto! Leave them in peace! "Hinata pushed him away to not awake them.

* * *

Afternoon

Sunset

Neji and Sakura were dashing back to their cabin. They were racing. When they got to land, Sakura easily won. Neji wasn't looking then he tripped over a pebble.

"You ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah..." She helped him up.

They walked around the camp talking about seeing Sasuke dancing to that barbie song.

Sakura stopped when she saw GaaIno in front of her face. She had enough!

"What is your fucking problem with me Ino?!" Sakura stopped their kiss and went in front of her.

"You steal Sasuke from me and now you steal him?!" Sakura shouted. Ino and Gaara said nothing.

"So this is how it is, huh? You sleep with every single guy I know? Well, you can have him!" Sakura said before turning around and punching Gaara. Her long hair whipped his face.

"And I even thought that you will never leave me." Sakura said. She stomped away with Neji following her.

"Bitchy whore..." Sakura said. She went to her cabin. She got something from her bag. A knife. She went inside the bathroom. The boys put their ears to the door.

"Thinks that she can get everything, eh? I don't care! I am not weak anymore..." The heard the knife cut something. The boy's must have thought that she cut off her head.

"Sakura!" They were banging the door several times.

"Stand back...AAA!" Kiba used his head to bash the door. The door broke down.

The first thing they saw was pieces of hair.

"Sakura?" Her hair was chopped.

* * *

The next day

Everyone stared at Sakura short, chopped hair. They were fling in the air. Ino had her mouth wide open.

"That's my Sakura!" Temari high-fived her.

Sakura's head was up and Gaara was staring at her.

"Sakura, that's our girl!" Sasori carried Sakura up high.

"Actually...She is MY girl." Deidara took Sakura.

"No...MINE!" Sasori and Deidara argued over Sakura while she joined Kiba in the table.

* * *

**Me: According to the Reviews, I think I won't bring GaaSaku back. F**K YOU INO!**

**Sasori and Deidara still arguing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto or the song.**

* * *

It started raining. Sakura was outisde with her black umbrella. It was raining hard. She was walking around until she caught sight of him.

"Sai, what are you doing here without an umbrella?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Hi Sakura." Sai noticed Sakura. Sai was in front of his cabin's door.

"Sasuke was bunking in my bed. He pushed me out of the cabin and here am I." Sai said using a fake smile.

He felt the rain pouring down then it stopped. Sakura was sharing her umbrella.

"Come on Sai, there's space..." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-san, why did you cut your hair?" He asked. Sakura looked down.

"I want my picture to change. I want to become stronger. They played me then they switched. I want to..." That, Sakura can't say it.

"Change..." Sai said.

"Y-Yeah..." Sakura said. She looked up to see more GaaIno.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Who are you going with to the Dance?" Sai asked.

"What dance?"

"There's a dance tomorrow. Didn't you hear?"

"No...I was too busy chopping off my hair." Sakura says.

They heard an announcement that all students will go to the stage.

"We have to go..." Sai pulled Sakura's hand then they ran.

* * *

"The dance will be held tomorrow. Dress your best and get a date!"

The sun began to shine. Sakura went to her cabin and got her iphone.

She opened the kareoke app.

"Hmm...There it is..." Sakura looked around the cabin. No one was there...

Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide

Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide

30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide

Her cabin mates saw her through the window. Her voice was so beautiful.

Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes

Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail

The boys were watching her every move.

30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide

30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide

She has to find a date...

"I think I shouldn't go..." Sakura went outside.

Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru followed her.

Sakura saw boys asking girls out.

She was the only one with a cloud with rain.

Sakura felt the loneliness.

She bumped into Tobi.

"Saku-chan, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing Tobi..." Sakura made her way to find Sasori and Deidara at their cabin.

"Hey...Did you guys find dates?" Sakura asked.

"No." They both said.

"Every girl is taken. Except you. Are you going?" Deidara asked. Sakura nodded a no.

"You still sad?" Sasori asked. She nodded yes.

"Love is just a piece of shit." Sakura said.

"I agree, hmmmm..." Deidara says.

"Tell me about it!" Sasori shouts.

"I got to go...Bye, bros!" Sakura ran out and went in her cabin.

**Me: I'm sorry but I gotta stop here. Now...When you review, please write down the person you want to be paired up with Sakura. The couple you pick is temporary for now...**

**Sakura: Please pick! Kat-chan, what will happen to GaaIno?**

**Me: (Does evil smile) You'll see...hehehahahahaha!**


	9. Preview Note

**Me: So far, I got a few votes since I posted the latest Chapter.**

**Tobi: 1**

**Sasori: 1**

**Sai: 2**

**Shikamaru: 1**

**Me: Looks like Sai got the lead. By the way, Thank Lisa loves anime. She gave me an idea for a scene in the chapter. Please continue the votes.**

**Sakura: What's going to happen in the chapter? I want to know.**

**Me: I guess I'll give you a sneak peek.**

"I'm better than you Sakura!" Ino shouts at Sakura.

"Oh, you're on!" Sakura shouts back.

(I'll skip the dance contest.)

"The winner is Sakura!"

"GRRAAAA!" Ino slaps Sakura.

"OOOOO!" Everyone looks at the scene.

"Aw, hell no!" Sakura punches Ino.

**Me: Catfight!**

**Sakura: Sweet! I get to kick Ino's ass!**

**Me: Look out for that scene of the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Now...The moment you have all been waiting for...Drum roll Please!**

**(Drum roll)**

**Sakura: The temporary couple of this dance is...Sai!**

**Me: For those who didn't get the couple they wanted there will be small pieces of it. Besides the SaiSaku is for now.**

**Sakura: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own thank you for waiting and patience.**

* * *

Sakura heard knocks on the cabin door. The door opened.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. Tobi, Shikamaru, Neji, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Kiba and Sai were on the door.

"Please be our date!" They all said. Sakura froze in suprise.

"Please! We are begging you!"

"Fine..." Sakura said. The boys cheered except Sai.

* * *

6:50 Pm

Sakura was getting ready for the dance. Her hair was down and she wore a white skirt and black leggings then a pink shirt with a jean jacket.

She went outside and saw Shikamaru waiting for her. He was grinning at her. He had his hand out and Sakura took it. They entered the gym, hand in hand. The song playing was Just Dance.

"Sakura, did you know that you keep me alive?" Shikamaru says. Sakura blushed. After a while she saw Neji. She twirled around and took Neji's hand. The song changed to Telephone.

"Sakura, you look beautiful." Neji complimented.

"You do too." Sakura says then Neji blushed. 3 minutes later, Sakura saw Tobi. She twirled around and Tobi caught her from getting dizzy. The song turned to I fell in love with my Best Friend.

"Saku-chan makes Tobi smile!" Tobi says. Sakura giggled. They both danced in a hip hop way then Sakura saw Deidara. She twirled to Deidara. The song changed to Closer.

"You make me wanna captivate you, un." Deidara whispered in her ear.

"You make me feel safe, Dei-kun." Sakura whispered back. They danced for awhile then Sakura saw Sasori. Sakura twirled to him. The song, Marionette played.

"I want to control you, my Marionette." Sasori told Sakura.

"So do I." Sakura said. They danced very smoothly. Sakura saw Kiba. She twirled to him. The song switched to Check, yes Juliet.

"You look like an Angel." Kiba says.

"Stop teasing me." Sakura said then Kiba licked her cheek.

"No." He says. He licked the 2 sides of the cheeks. The danced for awhile then one more boy left...Sai. Sakura saw Sai. She twirled to him. The song changed to Accidentally in Love.

"Sai, why did you get into this plan?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Kiba asked me if I could then I accepted it." Sai said. Sakura was holding hands with him.

"You look very beautiful Sakura." He says. But this was not normal. Was he having feelings?!

Somebody bumped into Sai then he accidentally kissed Sakura on the lips. He felt her soft lips. The kissed for 10 sec.

"Sorry." He says.

"It's ok, Sai." Sakura says. Kakashi went to the stage.

"Ok! Some people has votes for the Couple of the Dance! But we will reveal that later but now we have selected the 2 best dancers of the dance floor. Sakura and Ino!" Kakashi announced.

"Nani?" The 2 girls said.

"They well be competing for the dance competition. the one who wins will get a 100000 dollar check and a trophy! Pick a boy to dance with ladies!" Kakashi shouted. Gaara held Ino's hand. Sakura had no one.

"Aww...Poor Forehead doesn't have a partner." Ino teased.

" . . .say?" Sakura asked while twitching.

"Forehead!" Ino shouted.

"...WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU THIS TIME PIG!" Sakura shouted. Oh, she is mad alright! No...Pissed off!

"I'll be your partner Sakura." Sakura looked to her side. It was the wild-dog Kiba. (If you were expecting Sai, sorry.)

"Thanks."She said.

"I'm better than you Sakura!" Ino shouts at Sakura.

"Oh, you're on!" Sakura shouts back.

"Begin!"

Song: Womanizer (Chorus)

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizerOh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer(Womanizer)

Sakura and Kiba stepped into the crowd. They looked down and swayed their hands left then right while jumping into the direction.

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

The 2 did the coffee grinder and then Kiba lifted Sakura of the ground and they did a very sexy move. And the Crowd goes wild!

Gaara and Ino made it very...very complicated. It's like they don't clash very well.

"The winner is Sakura!"

"GRRAAAA!"Ino slaps Sakura.

"OOOOO!" Everyone looks at the scene.

"Aw, hell no!" Sakura punches Ino.

"Catfight! Meow! Hiss! Hiss!" Kiba imitated. Sakura was blocking every single attack and pucnhing her every chance she got. Gaara was speechless.

Ino slapped Sakura so hard, it hit her like a whip. Sakura stood up and everyone say her face. Half of her face bled red.

"Sakura!" Temari ran to her.

"I'm fine!" Sakura shouted. Gaara saw her face pouring red water. Her cheek had a thin scar. Sasuke looked horrified. He knew that her face wasn't healed yet. One hit then a Blood bath.

"Argh!" She covered half of her face with her hand and ran to the bathroom to fix it. Temari and Hinata followed her.

"Oh shit!" Sakura looked at her self. Half of the face was clean, the other half was a monster. She took some bandage rolls from her pocket and some tissue. She wiped the red liquid from her cheek. she decided to leave the red stain on her eye. she fixed her hair and let the bangs on the side which was bleeding cover her forehead. She left the room and went out. Sasori found her.

"Oh my gosh...What did she do to you?" Sasori looked worried. Sakura didn't say anything. Kiba saw her bloody eye. The blood from her eye slid down little by little down her cheek.

"I'm fine." Sakura said unemotionally. She stood by the gym door waiting for the announcement.

"We will now shout the Couple of the Dance! Sai and Sakura!" Sakura looked up. Sai took his hand out and Sakura accepted it. They took their crowns. After that Sakura disappeared.

Sai worked with her cabin to look for her. It was like 9:00 in the night so it's hard too see. Sai found Sakura by the lake washing her face.

"Sai...Why do you care?" Sakura asked before he could eve speak.

"Because, it is what a friend does." Sai hugged the girl.

"Thank you..." Sakura muttered before standing up and get ready to pack her things for tomorrow. They will be leaving tomorrow.

As she walked to her cabin her vision got blurry. She blacked out. Kiba saw her on the ground. He carried her back to the cabin bridal style. But by the time he tried to lay her on the bed, he found out that Ino sabotaged it with glue when she left. He had no choice but to put her in his bed. He laid her on his bed. He was sleepy too so he joined her. He didn't know he was hugging her in his sleep and Sakura slept with a smiled on her face.

* * *

**Next Day**

Sakura loaded her stuff on the bus. She sat in the front row by the window. Kiba sat beside her. Sakura said nothing for the next 5 hours. She just stared at the window. Kiba looked concerned about her. The sadness on her face...The pain she was suffering was too hard to bear now. Sasori was behind her. He was textting her so every 10 seconds, Sakura's Iphone4 could ring and she would text back. She was on the Akatsuki Chatroom.

**Akatsuki Chatroom**

**Puppet: Sakura, why are you so sad?**

**Clay: Yeah, we wonder why.**

**Leader entered chatroom**

**Leader: Sasori, what happened to Sakura? Deidara sent me an email.**

**Sasori: Her heart broke then last night her ex-best friend slapped her in the face too hard the she started to bleed like a waterfall.**

**Leader:...Ok. Keep her safe. I'm counting on you 2.**

**Sakura: You know I'm right her right?**

**Leader: I am very sorry, daughter.**

**Sakura: It's ok...**

**Puppet Clay Leader and Sakura logged out.**

Sakura fell asleep on Kiba's lap. Then they got stuck in traffic. Gaara was talking about how great his relationship was and Sakura tried not to listen. She was covering her ears and whimpering in sorrow but then Kiba held her hand, she calmed down. Kiba said that they should go on the Konoha Chatroom then they did.

**Konoha High Chatroom**

**Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura logged on.**

**Kiba: We have a serious issue with Sakura.**

**Naruto: Too late! Some guy posted a video of them last night.**

**Sasuke I know. I saw it. It was like 1000000 hits!**

**Sakura: _ What?!**

**Temari: Sakura, when we get home, I'm gonna kill Ino.**

**Sakura: No...I will! (Evil laugh)**

**Hinata: Poor Sakura...**

**Neji: Sakura, I advise you not to trust Ino.**

**Shikamaru: I agree.**

**Sakura: Thanks guys. I feel much better now.**

**Everyone else: No prob!**

* * *

**Akatsuki House**

Sakura was playing Black Ops: The Ninja Way with Temari when they heard the doorbell ring. Temari and Sakura opened the door and they never expected to see that person barging into the house...

* * *

**Me: Sorry I didn't put more SaiSaku. It's hard to think.**

**Sakura: Review or I'll haunt you. P.S Who entered the house?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: The answer will be revealed here... This is kinda YahiSaku. That song A thousand years gave me inspiration. Warning: Horror**

**Sakura: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Sakura was playing Black Ops: The Ninja Way with Temari when they heard the doorbell ring. Temari and Sakura opened the door and they never expected to see that person barging into the house..._

"Gaara-kun! I'm here!" The woman came in barging into Sakura's house.

"Ino!" Ino tackled Gaara then french kissed him. Sakura was angry and so is Temari.

"Gaara, did you ask my father's permission?" Sakura asked with venom. Gaara ignored her. Sakura saw her father and told what just happened. Uh oh...Evil plan.

"Gaara, would the young woman like to stay with us for dinner?" Nagato asked.(He was in his Nagato form so don't ask.)

"I would love to!"

* * *

**Dinner at Sakura's Mansion**

"So this is the bi- I mean girl that Gaara was dating?" Hidan almost said bitch at Ino.

"Yup!" Ino said.

Sakura was eating quietly.

"I will tell you about the time me and Gaara got together." Ino says.

"It all started when-" Ino got cut off by a door bell.

"I'll get it." Sakura stood up and opened the door then a tackle was heard. Everyone came into the scene.

"Sakura, I missed you!" An orange haired boy, same age as Sakura was on top of Sakura.

"Yahiko!" Sakura hugged him.

"Who's Yahiko?" Gaara asked.

"He was my very best friend. Father took care of him when his parents were arrested. We are very close." Sakura says. they went back to the dining room.

"I was in Africa then I am back!" Yahiko says and Ino wants to tell her story.

"My turn! How we became a couple. There was this girl who is really ugly, stinky and useless. I flirted my Gaara-kun htne I kissed him. Then that useless b***h saw him and me then stormed off. Then he kissed ME. He broke up with the girl and dated me!" Ino says. Sakura looked hurt.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Yahiko asked. Sakura clenched her fists but Yhaiko stopped her from going cuckoo.

"So who is this girl?" Nagato asked in an angry voice.

"That girl is Sakura!" Ino pointed at Sakura. Sakura looked down in shame. The Akatsuki and Kankuro and Temari, was glaring at Gaara and Ino.

By the time dinner was done, Gaara went to his room but something was wrong. His room smells horrible and Ino wants to be with him somewhere clean. Gaara was irritated. He opened Sakura's door and found her and Yahiko in there.

"Sakura, can we use your room?" Ino asked. Before Sakura could answer Ino says "Thanks!"

Sakura went into the bathroom with Yahiko to help him put his cleaning stuff. Sakura froze when she heard "Oh Gaara! Oh!" She heard moans. Yahiko was disgusted on what he and Sakura was hearing. Sakura began to cry.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Yahiko embraced her.

Sakura explained the past events while crying.

"That teme...Don't worry... I'm here like before. I'm here for you. I'll be going to school with you now...I will be here for you. I promise." Yahiko says.

"T-Thank you..." Sakura fell asleep in the tub with then the woke up from rockings of the bed. Sakura checked the time on her watch.

"WTF?! It's just midnight!" They both had enough of the sounds of GaaIno. Sakura stands up and opened the cup board.

"Sakura, what is that?"

Sakura had an evil smile on her face. Yahiko got scared.

* * *

Gaara was smooching with Ino but then the heard a slam.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"It's meeeeee..." Suddenly they at the T.V. It was on and there was a well. Then a woman in a white dress and black hair was coming out of the well. It was coming out of the T.V.

"AAAA!" The 2 jumped out of the window then got covered in mud.

"Hahaha!" Sakura removed the wig and the white clothing and Yahiko came out from under the bed.

"Nice!" Yahiko tripped and fell on Sakura. Sakura was blushing.

They both fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

**Next Da****y**

"Come on Yahiko-kun! We can't be late!" Sakura and Yahiko were running to class. They barged into the room and saw Kakashi waiting.

"So that's Yahiko. Welcome back. You will stay in Gaara's spot and Gaara...sit beside Kiba." Yahiko sat down beside the pink haired girl.

"You will have that assignment...Go on a research on playing. Go.

* * *

At the Swings

Sakura and Yahiko were swinging.

"I haven't felt this happy ever since you were in Africa!" Sakura was smiling. Yahiko turned red.

Sakura stopped swinging when Ino was there. Sakura held Yahiko's hand.

"I like your shirt." Ino flirted. Sakura started weeping. Ino was gonna grab Yahiko's hand but then Sakura stopped her.

"No. Not this time." Yahiko took Sakura's hand and walked away.

"Sakura, I still remember why..." Yahiko said. Sakura hugged him.

"Thank you..." Sakura and him disappeared as the light shined on them.

* * *

**On the way home (Raining! Again for the love of Kami!)**

Sakura was sharing her umbrella with Yahiko. They were talking about their life.

Meanwhile Gaara and Ino were behind them.

"Anyway, my mom allowed me to stay with you again." Ino was being piggybacked in the rain with Gaara.

Sakura saw them behind her then she laid her head on Yahiko's shoulder and looked sad. Yahiko noticed her sadness and he put wrapped his hand to her waist. Gaara saw this and he looked kinda...(Oh You know...) JEALOUS! Ino was busy talking on her cellphone and talked to Gaara about fashion and really girly stuff.

They got to the house. Sakura went to her room and locked it. She was alone. She looked at the bed...Messy from last night... She changed the covers and sheets. She sat down on the corner of the wall with her hands holding her knees...She was crying. She buried her face in her hands. Thunder crashed as she sobbed.

At the dining table

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Nagato asked. The Akatsuki, Yahiko and Kankuro+Temari said yes. Gaara looked concerned. Ino said nothing. Then they heard weeping coming from upstairs. Lighting crashed then the power came down...It was all pitch black! The only source of light was the moon.

"I can't see!" All of them mostly bumped into each other while Ino made out with a lamp.

The lightning crashed. Sasori screamed.

"Sasori, what happened, un?" Deidara called out.

"I-I think I saw Sakura! she was wearing a white night dress and she looked freaky!" Sasori screamed. Everyone heard him. Nagato was gone. He was asleep when he found the couch.

The lightning flashed again. They saw Sakura with a knife. It was dark again.

"So scary! I got a light!" Kisame lit up a candle. Gaara was on the floor. Deidara bumped his head with the other Akatsuki. Temari has a pan and Kankuro was hiding behind her. Ino was still making out with a lamp. They heard something move then an evil laugh.

"S-Sakura! This isn't funny!" Gaara shouted.

"Uh oh... She has gone psycho." Kisame looked horrified.

"She's gone mad! We have to give her the sleeping pills!" Itachi shouted. He has something in his pocket. They stayed together like a pack. They heard whispering. They heard a knife clash then they turned around then screamed. There was writing on the wall.

_**I will get my hands on some blood tonight!**_

_**I locked the windows and doors...**_

_**You can't escape! **_

_**Yeah, I'm crazy!**_

"Inner Sakura is awake!" Kakuzu shouted.

"She's a real crazy woman!" "Hidan shrieked.

"Die!" They all looked to the right to find Sakura strangling Ino. She had blood on her face.

"Sakura!" Itachi threw a sleeping pill to her mouth which successfully went in. She grew weaker and weaker then she fell asleep. The power went back on. The writing was gone and the lights were on.

Sakura was being carried by Yahiko. She woke up in his arms.

"I-I am sorry..." Sakura said. She can't see well. She could see red on her cheeks.

"It's ok." Yahiko said. He laid her down on the bed.

"You better lock the door, Yahiko... They might come in again." Sakura says.

"It's the GaaIno isn't it?" Yahiko asked.

"Y-Yeah...It just pains me to see them! They make me suffer and bring me pain! I-It's hard be yourself when the one you lost is taken by your enemy!" Sakura sobbed.

Outside the room was the whole Akatsuki, the sand siblings and Ino.

"Sakura, shush..." Yahiko's voice was heard.

"O-Okay... I just want to be healed..." Sakura said before sleeping.

Outside the door.

Gaara went with Ino ignoring the cries. Temari was really pissed off. Sasori was glaring at him and Deidara was plotting the Death of Ino Yamanaka. Itachi told everything to Nagato. By Kami, man he was angry! He had that evil smile on his face... He was going to have his revenge or help his daughter with it...

* * *

**Me: Ugly pig!**

**Ino: Backstabber!**

**Me: Ms. I love Lee!**

**Ino faints.**

**Me: Please review...I'm gonna make Ino suffer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: You got your wish! I'll make Ino suffer the wrath of Sakura! **

**Gaara: Please don't add-**

**Me: Yes! I will add Ino annoying Gaara! **

**Gaara: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto. (Goes to the emo corner)**

* * *

Next Day

Saturday

Sakura and Yahiko were playing chess when Ino interrupted.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys can come with us on a date?" Ino said in that arrogant voice. Sakura smiled.

"Suuuureeee Ino. I would loooove to go." Sakura said sarcastically but Ino bought that voice.

"Thanks! Let's go!" Sakura and Yahiko followed her. Yahiko thought what Sakura was up to.

**Restaurant **

They went to a really fancy restaurant.

"Gaara!" Ino ran to the seat. Sakura and Yahiko sat down. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw Sakura.

"So, are you guys dating?" Ino asked Sakura and Yahiko.

"Uhhhh...Yes?" They both said at the same time. Gaara almost choked on the wine he was drinking. Yahiko and Sakura chuckled. The 2 knew that they were just pretending.

"Gaaaaaara?" Ino was waving her hand in his face but he was in total shock.

Sakura was wondering, 'Does he still love me?'

They ate their food.

"Hey, do you wanna go shopping?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. The real reason she agreed is to see how GaaIno works. (and to MESS with Ino)

* * *

**Shopping**

The group were in the Clothes section. Sakura was trying on some clothing then she came out and Gaara+Yahiko were staring at what she was wearing. A polo and blue shorts. Yahiko froze while Gaara fainted with a nose bleed.

Ino came out in a fluffly dress but the reactions were blank. Every single clothes that Sakura bought, Gaara wanted her to wear them.

By the time they went out of the mall, it was raining.

Sakura sort of loved rain. Cold or hot, she enjoyed it. She walked into the rain. The rain was light. Yahiko joined her in delight. Ino didn't want to spoil her clothes so she asked Gaara to remove his shirt ans used it as an umbrella. Poor Gaara, he was very cold.

"Ino, is that a drop on your expensive gown?" Sakura teased. Ino screamed then the shirt flew to Gaara's face. Ino's clothes got soaked.

Sakura and Yahiko laughed all the way till they got to the house.

"Ha...You should have seen Ino!" Yahiko shouted. Ino got irritated. Ino changed to her other clothes from he shopping. Sakura changed to her casual outfit. The rain turned to storm.

"Hey, wanna play truth or dare?" Yahiko asked.

"Sure!" Everyone joined in. They sat down in a circle in the carpet of the living room. Then the door opened.

"Deidara? Sasori?" Sakura stared.

"Stupid fangirls!" They both said.

"Hey, wanna play truth or dare?" Sakura asked. They both sat down in a circle with them.

"Deidara, truth or dare?" Yahiko asked.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to wear a girly outfit and go to the top of the Hokage heads then get everybody's attention and shout "I am a girl!", got it." Yahiko snickered. Sakura laughed. Deidara complained.

"No!' Deidara shouted.

"Wait, if you don't wanna do it, the punishment is to run around the village with a sign saying, I'm a loser." Sakura says. Deidara went to Sakura's closet and took her ball gown. He walked to the top.

"Everyone... I have something to say." The people down caught his attention.

"I AM A GIRL!" Deidara shouted then he ran back to the house. He saw Sakura on the computer that was attached to a webcam. She stared at Deidara.

Back to the game

"Sasori, truth or dare?" Deidara asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true, that you had a crush on our very own, Sakura Haruno?" Deidara asked. Sasori blushed and so did Sakura. Gaara totally fainted.

"Y-Yes." Sasori says. Sakura smiled at him.

"Ino, truth or dare?" Sasori asked.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to say, that you are ugly." Sasori snickered. Ino did the dare.

"Yahiko, truth or dare?" Ino asks.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to kiss Sakura." She says. Yahiko and Sakura turned red. They looked at each other. Gaara was staring at them. The 2 got closer and closer. They kissed slowly. Gaara was about to go cuckoo. They broke the kiss. Gaara steamed down.

"That's it! I'm bored. Let's play spin the bottle." Ino says. She takes an empty Coca Cola bottle then puts it on the ground.

"I'll go." Sakura spins the bottle. Yahiko... Ino... Gaara... Sasori... Deidara! Deidara blushed when it landed on him. Sakura blushed too. She had a small crush on him ever since she joined the group. Gaara's jaw was wide open.

Sakura came closer to Deidara then she kissed him lightly.

"You're a pretty good kisser, yeah."

"Thanks."

Sakura went back to her spot.

"My turn!" Yahiko spun the bottle. It landed on Sakura. Yahiko kissd her for 20 seconds. Gaara was horrified and a small voice was saying, I WANT YOU BACK!

Yahiko got off Sakura. It was Sasori's turn. It landed on Sakura again. As Sasori got near her, Ino pushed him just to get her make-up. Sasori fell on Sakura and kissed him. Sakura blushed.

"S-Sorry..." Sasori sat down.

Now Gaara... He expected it to be Ino. But it landed on the pink haired lady. Gaara's eyes widened. Sakura did nothing. Gaara kissed her quickly then ran back to his seat.

"Boring! Let's just play 4 Minutes in Heaven!" Ino says. They had to use the bottle though. Sakura was gonna go in. Then it landed on Gaara. They went in the closet. It was pretty awkward for them.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for taking so long! There was a blackout at my area and I can't type. I hope you guys forgive me. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I don't own Naruto. I can't forgive myself for writing this chapter.**

* * *

Sakura and Gaara were locked in the closet. Sakura was furious in the inside. Gaara wanted to shout "I love you" but he couldn't. Gaara began to play a memory in his head.

_The Flames blocking the entrance of the classroom. Gaara was looking for Sakura. There was a fire, everyone was found but Sakura was locked in. Gaara was able to get through the flames and saw Sakura being suffocated by the smoke. She was crying and coughing._

_"Sakura!" Gaara went to her. Sakura was in heavy shock and she can't move._

_"G-Gaara..." She whispered. _

_"It's gonna be ok..." Gaara poured water on her and put her in his wet arms. He ran through the fires. Sakura and him got scorched by the flames. They got out of the building. Sakura and Gaara were in the ambulance._

_"G-Gaara... T-Thank you..." Sakura whispered. Gaara sat up and kissed her cheek._

_"I'll protect you until I die... I will never stop loving you..."_

_"Never stop loving you..."_

_"Never stop loving you..."_

_"Never stop loving you..."_

Those words rang in his head. He really felt guilty. He looks at Sakura who was staring at him. He looks at her arms that were wrapped in bandages.

The closet was unlocked and she silently came out. She went into her room and was not seen since.

* * *

Gaara and the others were playing Go fish. Sakura came out. Her hair was wet and dripping but the rest was dry.

"Sasori, where's my beer?" Sakura asked. Everyone was shocked. She was drinking?!

"It's in the fridge." Sasori pointed.

"Thanks." Sakura just walked, took the box and went back to her room.

30 minutes later

Sakura came down. She was still standing well and she spoke well as if she wasn't drunk. She joined the others. She saw that the other's were asleep. Sakura took a blanket and covered them with it. She smiled. She went back upstairs. She locked her room and silently went to sleep. She began to hear the door open. Footsteps came in. Sakura's eyes was open and she was unaware of who entered. She heard the door close. She went back to sleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

**School**

It was gym. Remember that tournament? Well...

"Hello my youthful students! I am sorry to say that the Tournament was canceled thanks to the principal, Tsunade! But now we have a better idea!" Guy announced. Sakura groaned.

"We will be having a Battle of the Bands!" Guy announced.

"You will have a chance to pick your band mates! Go now!"

**5 min, later**

"Ok! I already have the list of the bands! Look at the walls to see the band names and the people in it.

**Pink Girls!**

**Ino, Karin, Kin, Tayuya**

**Konoha Boys**

**Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Lee**

**Sand Boys**

**Gaara, Kankuro, Baki**

**Kunoichi Girls**

**Tenten, Temari, Hinata**

**Silence**

**Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Choji**

**B.S **

**Hidan, Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu**

**Akatsuki **

**Sakura, Yahiko, Sasori, Deidara**

Sakura looked determined as she saw the names. But back to reality. She scoffed at the Pink Girl's group. Sakura walked away to get to work to find a good song.

* * *

**Lunch**

"So... What's band plan?" Sasori asked. Before Sakura could speak, Tenten, Hinata and Shikamaru came to her table.

"How could you?!" Tenten cried. Sakura just stared at them.

"You spilled our secrets?! This is a new low, even for you Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted at her.

"What did I-" Sakura got cut off by Hinata.

"I can't believe you! I thought you were my best friend! You spread rumors about me!" Hinata screamed at her. Tenten slapped her but she couldn't do anything. They all stomped off. Sakura sat down in shock. Gaara had seen the event. Sakura touched her red cheek. Red liquid fell down again.

"Sa-Sakura?" Yahiko tried to touch her but Sakura stood up and walked away. Sakura hid in the girl's bathroom. She sat down with her hands wrapped around her knees.

"Why me?"

* * *

**Later**

"Where is Sakura?"

"I didn't see her at lunch."

"Where is that girl?"

"What happened to Sakura?"

Questions surrounded the class. Kakashi entered the room. He looked sad.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She is in the Hospital." Kakashi said sadly. Gaara frowned while his girlfriend smiled.

"Now, let me ask who made her get emotional stress then made her get close to having a heart attack?" Kakashi asked in that rare angry voice. Everyone got scared.

"If no one is going to answer, I am giving you 10 pieces of long and advanced homework." Kakashi said.

"Starting with Ms. Yamanaka." Kakashi plopped down books and paper on her desk. He gave the others half of the homework except Ino.

"Why do they get less?!" Ino screeched.

"Because they are lower suspects!" Kakashi shouted back at her screeched. Note to self, never upset your English teacher. Ino grumbled.

* * *

**Hospital**

"Ms. Sakura, do you have any problems with your chest?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know." Sakura says.

"Do you have any Emotional stress?"

"Y-Yes... I have learned about this. If this continues there will be a chance of me having a Heart attack." Sakura says.

"Yes. You can go home now and calm down sometimes."

* * *

**Later at the Mansion**

Sakura was in the living room discussing the band plans with the Akatsuki.

"I got the song." Sakura says. She gives the paper of the lyrics with chords and notes to her band.

"This is good. We're gonna knock their socks off!" Deidara says. Sakura smiled weakly. She saw Ino come in. She began to have thoughts.

_Ino... She's here again.._ Sakura thought.

"Hey, forehead! What's up?! Planning on how dumb your band will play?" Ino mocked. Sakura wanted to punch her but she was powerless. Ino saw Gaara then she jumped on him. Sakura felt lonely.

"You guys got the plan?" Sakura asked. Her band nodded. She lightened up a bit and went upstairs.

**'Sakura! I need to talk to you!' **Sakura's Inner shouted.

'What?'

**'Remember what the doc told you? You have a larger chance now of having a heart attack. Emotional stress!'** Sakura gasped.

'I-Inner...'

* * *

**Me: I am sorry for being late. Kami, there is something wrong with the power?!**

**Sakura: Please forgive her once again. **

**Me: Sakura, forgive me for making you have a heart disease. I cna't forgive myself. Sorry for thoes who hated the idea but I had to make something up so that everyone could forgive Sakura in the end. Please, no bad reviews and I might get slow due to the power on and offs. **

**Sakura: Review please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: I don't now Naruto.**

**Sakura: Kat-chan, what are you reading?**

**Me: I need to find info on your heart problem and it would make things more interesting and some information for the readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura woke up the following morning. She was well and able to go to school like yesterday. She clutched her heart. She went to check if anyone was awake. Everyone was still asleep and she was walking back to her room. She passed Gaara's room that has the door wide open. She saw Ino on the same bed of Gaara. Sakura gave a sad look and closed the door. Lonely... The only feeling with her...

She took her shower, got dressed then walked to school without eating. It was cold... The snow was flying. She loved winter. The snow match her white coat. She got to the school finding that it was open but no one was there yet. She entered the school and went in her classroom.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura saw her teacher doing paper work.

"Sakura... Are you feeling well?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Sakura placed her bag beside her table.

"Sakura, come here..." Kakashi says. Sakura obeyed.

"Your parents have informed me of your problem. I wish you the best luck." Kakashi says.

"Thanks." Sakura says.

"Sakrua, can you be my assistant?" Kakashi asked.

"S-Sure..."

"Start by carrying these to the office." Kakashi gave her a few books and some papers and Kakashi, himself brought some as well.

30 minutes later, Naruto came. Naruto helped too.

"Sakura, why were you gone yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"I-I... Come here." Sakura whispered why into his ear.

"Oh... Sorry. I overheard Ino spreading rumors about you telling other people's secrets and calling them bad names. That's why Hinata was so mad..." Naruto says. Sakura felt tears go down...

"Sa-Sakura... Don't cry.." Naruto sat down with her. Sakura stopped crying.

"Thanks, Naruto... You are like, the only friend I have left." Sakura says.

"And then, she said that you-" Ino came in with Neji and Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto were looking and staring at Ino. Sakura froze at Ino. She was ruining her life. Ino continued to spread lies. Sakura shed a few tears.

Temari entered the room. She saw Sakura crying again and weeping softly.

"Sakura?!" Temari went to her side.

"Ino was spreading lies that will make her friends turn their backs on her." Naruto says.

"Te-Temari... Promise me you will not be like them." Sakura pleaded.

"O-Okay!" Temari hugged Sakura. Gaara saw everything and now he is planning the break up.

* * *

**Lunch**

Sakura was eating her salad when more people confronted her... Neji... Choji...Shino... Lee and Kiba had shouted at her.

Sakura felt pain in her chest. She knew that the heart stress was getting stronger.

* * *

**Today: Band Performing**

"Welcome to the Battle of the Bands!" Guy announced.

"Here are the judges! Kakashi! Tsunade and Me, your Youthful gm teacher, GUY! The first band who will play is Pink Girls!"

Eww! They wore pink everywhere! Pink shoes, pink shirt and pink band stuff! Too girly!

"I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie world!" The Judges didn't last 5 seconds.

"Next!" They all screamed. The brats go off stage and whined.

"Next up is, Konoha boys!" Guy shouts. They got on stage. They sang, "What makes you Beautiful." Then Kunoichi girls sang, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" then Silence sang " The Lazy song". B.S sang "Bad boys" and now it was the Akatsuki's turn. Sakura wore a black jacket and black tank top. Yahiko was playing the guitar with Sasori. Deidara had the drums.

"The song we are going to play is, Shot in the Dark."

I've been left out alone like a damn criminal  
I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all  
I'm not done,  
It's not over.  
Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding on to it all  
But I'm lost  
I'm so damn lost

Sakura sang with all her heart. The band was going good. Sakura began to dance to the rhythm. Gaara was staring at her.

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

Sakura shouted and sang at the same time as she sang the chorus.

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark

The whole audience gasped because she was singing about herself and how she was being treated.

In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life  
'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it's sad  
It's so damn sad

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

Sakura was giving expressions and making some people feel guilty.

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

The crowd wished it was over... But it wasn't.

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
Oh, your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

Sakura bowed with her band then got off the stage. She sat with her band on the back row. The Judges were impressed.

Now, it was Gaara's turn to sing.

"This song, is for someone special I now... Happy Anniversary..." Gaara said. Sakura hear him say 'Happy Anniversary.' She looked at him.

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

Sakura knew this song... Back to December.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

Sakura was crying a little. Gaara noticed that he was crying as well.

These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.

Gaara was smiling a bit as the tears fell.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

Ino came to Sakura. She kicked Sakura in the gut. Gaara didn't see it but continued singing.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night –  
The first time you ever saw me cry.

Sakura clutched her heart.

"U-Ugh..." Sakura was kneeling to the ground. Sasori noticed. Sakura still tried to listen to Gaara.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night –  
The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

Yahiko tried to help the limp girl but Ino kicked Yahiko too. Sakura was crying a little.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

Sakura realized it... Gaara still loved her.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

Sakura froze and collasped.

"Sakura?!" Sasori came to her side as Ino cackled.

I go back to December all the time.  
All the time.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Sasori shouted.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger? I still don't get this cliffhanger stuff!**

**Gaara: You are not gonna kill Sakura, are you?!**

**Me: No! Why would I do that?! Besides... You won't have time to be with her after you apologized. Please give nice reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: This is one of the drama parts in this one. And I say that Sasori's hot! Wait a minute... Did I just say that? SASORI!**

**Sasori: Shoot! Eh... Hey?**

**Me: Remove your strings or I'll call the wood chopper!**

**Sasori runs away.**

**Sakura: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sakura!" She wasn't breathing well. She was going through a breather in the hospital. Temari, Sasori and Deidara were shouting at her. Sakura coughed. She passed out from the panic. The doctor went to discuss Sakura to the friends.

"She was going under a lot of damage and pressure. Her stomach was bruised and her heart was triggered. Did she have any emotional signs?" The doctor asked. The 3 sadly nodded their heads a yes.

"H-Huh?" Sakura's eyes slowly opened. "Sakura!" The 3 went to her side.

"H-Hey... I guess I got a heart pressure, eh?" Sakura smiled. Deidara cried and hugged her. "It's okay.." Sakura patted Deidara on the back. Sakura was crying a little.

"You're okay..." Sasori says. Temari was relieved.

"You will not be released until tomorrow." The doctor says.

* * *

**Later**

Sakura's phone was in her pocket. It was ringing.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"You! You bitch! It's all your fault that Gaara broke up with me!"

"Ino?!"

"I am going to kill myself for this!"

"No, Ino!" Ino hung up before Sakura could say something. Sakura realized it all...\

Sakura cried. "I-Ino!" She shouted. She knew Ino very well. so she knew what she'll do first... Go to a bar and drink. Sakura got out of the bed but the doctors saw her then tried to stop her.

"Stop! You are not allowed to exit the hospital." A guard blocked her exit. "Let me out!" Sakura screamed but the guard didn't move. She had no choice but to fight. She kicked the guard out off the way and ran outside. It was raining. She still wore her costume for the band battle and she ran. She ran to the school.

_"Hey, it's forehead!" Amy pointed at the pink haired 7 year old. "Stop it!" She shouted. _

_"What's this? Did you die it?" The bully began to pull her head up. "Stop!" They all looked to the right to see a blonde girl. _

_"I-Ino?!" Amy quickly let Sakura's hair go. The girl ran away as Ino came closer to Sakura. "Are you alright?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded a yes._

_"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka! What's yours?" Ino let out and hand then Sakura shook it. "Sakura... Sakura Haruno!" _

Sakura remembered that she would protect her form the bullies but now... It was her turn to protect her. As Sakura ran through the rain she saw Ino ready to cross the road as the cars passed.

"Ino!" Sakura ran to her as the stoplight tells the cars to go. A pair of ears heard Sakura's voice and those pair of ears belong to Gaara. He turned to find Sakrua running after Ino.

Ino was in the middle of the road... A truck with a drunk driver was about to hit her. Sakura's eyes widened. She ran to the road. Gaara tried to catch the girl but it was too late.

"Ino! Get out of the way!"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

**_It was all too late for all of them to turn back._**

* * *

**Me: I am sorry but I gotta end it here! Another tragedy sadly. **

**Please review nicely.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! **

**First of all, I am really sorry. I was sent to camp where there is no internet for the absence. I'm glad I'm out of there! **

**Please forgive me.**

**2nd of all, Miss me I didn't Forget Series Part 1 is over. That was the end of the Part 1. I gotta end it there.**

**Here's the preview and summary of 'Miss me?: Miss me? I never forgot and I will never forgive' **

(Summary)

It has been 2 years since I had gone missing. They all go Konoha Collegiate now. How Foolish of them to put me aside. Ah yes. I'm coming back and I never forgot and I'll never forgive what they did to me those 2 years ago. Oh yes, Sakura Haruno is back!

(Preview)

"Hey, there is a new student here at the Collegiate." Naruto Uzumaki informed the Konoha and Sand students. "Who? Girl or boy?" Sasuke asked.

"Girl. No one knows who she is." Naruto answered.

"Come on, let's get to homeroom, Mr. Orochimaru." Gaara said. The rest of the group nodded.

* * *

"Good morning class." Orochimaru said. (Yes! I'm making him a good guy!) "We will be having a new student this year. I'm sure some of you know her." He said.

The whole class nodded. There was knocks on the door. "Come in."

The door opened. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Good morning, uncle." She said emotionlessly. "Good morning Sakura, introduce yourself please." He said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I originally come from Konoha. I was sent to the Asylum 2 years ago. My likes are nothing, my dislikes are personal. My hobbies are sleeping and drawing." She said. She was thin, her arms were covered with sleeves and her eyes are darker.

"Thank you, Miss Haruno. Please take a seat between Temari and Gaara."

Sakura stiffened as she walked to the seat.

'Sakura, what happened?'

**Is it bad? If you want some suggestions, please put it in the reviews. I would like to thank the people who reviewed for trying to make me write. I'll be working on this story for awhile but for now, I'll post a new story called 'Don't Leave me.' It is about Sakura as the Kyuubi container but instead of becoming like Naruto, she becomes darker and stronger without the Leaf. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
